Within the market of escalators, there are known the limitations of use by handicapped people or people with limited mobility/very young people or people who transport heavy objects. This type of users of the conveyor system object of the invention represents today a growing percentage.
Nowadays, these known limitations are solved with the combination of escalators with vertical elevation equipment such as elevators, or discontinuous displacement individual platforms, or with escalators the operation of which is interrupted so as to be able to increase the support surface through the horizontal combination of steps. These already proven solutions have different inconveniences among which we can mention the complexity of the civil construction of the elevator/escalator assembly, or the dependence on qualified operators in the case of individual platforms.